Le premier jour du reste de sa vie
by Soko-chan
Summary: Mini-fic. L'aéroport est un endroit singulier, seul pont entre ceux qui s'en vont, ceux qui restent et ceux qui reviennent.


Il était bientôt minuit. On était loin de l'heure de pointe, des heures de foule, des heures de cris et d'au revoirs émouvants. Il ne restait plus que le silence des gens endormis sur les sièges, avachis sur les épaules des uns les autres. Que le murmure des souvenirs laissés derrière et de tout ce que ces murs renfermaient précautieusement. Dehors, il faisait tiède, il faisait sombre - et loin des halls de l'aéroport, la salle d'embarquement de l'aile C restait silencieuse, uniquement éclairée par les lampadaires à l'extérieur ou les écrans d'ordinateur de ceux qui avaient encore le courage de garder les yeux ouverts. À l'abri de l'agitation, des derniers retardataires ou de l'élégance intimidante du reste du bâtiment, les gens qui se trouvaient là avaient tous une chose en commun : ils attendaient.

Ce qu'ils attendaient ? Tout dépendait d'eux. Il y en avait qui attendaient qu'on leur tapote chaleureusement l'épaule pour les réveiller, leur soufflant au creux de l'oreille qu'il était l'heure de partir, un sourire aux lèvres. D'autres luttaient pour rester éveillés et observer les nombreux avions se poser sur la terre ferme, de l'autre côté de l'immense baie vitrée qui les protégeait du reste du monde. Encore d'autres espéraient - ils espéraient un dernier au revoir, un dernier sourire, une dernière chance; et là où certains attendaient leur premier amour pour mettre les voiles, d'autres priaient le ciel pour ne pas avoir à s'en séparer. Ici, ils attendaient tous quelque chose, quelqu'un. Un signe, un bruit, l'appel de leur avenir ou le gémissement de leur passé. Ici était le pont entre les deux directions possibles; entre les deux options qui s'offraient à chacune de ces personnes. Rester, ou partir.

Et puis parmi ces gens, il y en avait d'autres qui ne savaient plus très bien. Lorsque le doute commençait à pointer le bout de son nez pour bousculer toutes les certitudes, pour pousser éhontément les objectifs qu'on s'était fixés, il n'est plus seulement question d'attendre, mais de choisir.

Levi était une de ces personnes. Affalé sur un siège solitaire au milieu de rangées vides et inanimées, il fixait le sol en jouant nerveusement avec la bordure de son billet d'embarquement. Autrefois, il se serait demandé pourquoi le destin était assez cruel pour se jouer de lui, alors qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait de monstrueux, pas assez du moins pour mériter un châtiment aussi silencieux. Il se serait énervé contre la face du monde, aurait pris la fuite, parce qu'il ne connaissait que ça. Mais dans le murmure de la nuit, dans la chaleur de ces heures suspendues dans le temps, illusoires, il n'avait plus la force d'en vouloir à qui que ce soit. Son regard erra autour de lui, examina chaque recoin de l'immense pièce, dont l'écho habituellement puissant s'était réduit en une plainte à peine perceptible. Il avait eu le temps de connaître par coeur chaque parcelle de ses mains nerveuses, chaque bout de tissu du bagage écrasé à ses côtés, chaque étoile dans le ciel en face de lui.

Comme les autres, il attendait. Comme les autres, il ne regardait plus seulement les étoiles; il y voyait le reflet de son propre passé, les rires oubliés, les mains qui se frôlent, les sourires qui se fanent et les mots qu'on oubliera presque aussi vite que le reste. Les promesses laissées de côté. Les nuits animées par les cris, les pleurs, le martèlement incessant d'un cœur qui ne sait pas comment faire marche arrière; de lèvres qui n'ont jamais appris à prononcer 'pardon'. Il était face à tout ce qu'il avait toujours planqué, et parfois même dont il ignorait l'existence. Des petites choses, des moments d'absences, des secondes silencieuses qui flottaient autour de lui. Le souvenir amer d'une vie qui, paraît-il, lui avait appartenu.

Levi poussa un long soupir avant de se pencher en avant pour couvrir son visage de ses paumes tièdes. Il ne servait plus à rien d'espérer, c'était trop tard.

"Elle ne viendra pas, hein ?" Une voix coupa le silence, et l'instant d'après, la réalité n'avait jamais été si brutale. Levi chercha des yeux le propriétaire de cette voix légère, jeune et innocente, le genre de voix qu'il préférait faire taire. Et lorsqu'il l'eut trouvé; là, debout devant le distributeur de boissons, à hésiter comme un imbécile devant les produits proposés, sa mâchoire se crispa par mécanisme.

C'était un gosse. Un gosse presque aussi grand que la machine, dont les membres longilignes semblaient s'étendre à l'infini. Il ne voyait que son dos, mais il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer le reste. Sous ce sweat trop grand porté avec toute la nonchalance du monde; sous cette chevelure sombre ébouriffée plus qu'il ne croyait possible, se cachait un idiot. Comme tous les autres.

Et pourtant, même s'il ressentait l'envie dangereuse de s'en aller pour éviter de croiser deux prunelles joueuses et ignorantes, il n'y avait plus aucune raison valable de se voiler la face. Et mentir aurait été encore pire; plus minable, plus ridicule que ça ne l'était déjà. Il avait toujours agi comme un connard, ça, ça n'était pas une grande nouvelle, et qui le lui apprendrait ? Mais il était loin d'être un idiot; ce genre d'idiot-là. Alors, d'une voix grave et monotone, dénuée d'émotion comme il s'était surpris à en faire une habitude, il lui répondit.

"Non."

C'était un mot. Trois lettres, une syllabe. Presque rien. Et pourtant, ça voulait tout dire.

C'était la métaphore de tout ce qu'il avait foutu en l'air et de tout ce qu'il pensait récupérable. Il ne valait pas mieux que ce gosse, ignorant de tout et de n'importe quoi, qui s'exprimait avec la légèreté d'une personne qui s'autorise tous les caprices de la vie. Il ne valait pas mieux que toutes les personnes qu'il avait juste là détestées, haïes, abhorrées jusque dans ses tripes, à tel point que la solitude ne pouvait pas sembler douce.

Oui, ce n'était qu'un mot. Mais c'était comme s'il venait d'abdiquer, d'agiter le drapeau blanc, d'autoriser ses mains à lâcher prise; et tout d'un coup, ses doigts agités se figèrent autour du papier blanc auquel il s'accrochait. Ce billet ne voulait plus rien dire, de toute façon.

Puis, doucement, Levi leva la tête une nouvelle fois pour poser ses yeux fatigués sur la silhouette de l'étranger. Il n'avait toujours pas esquissé le moindre mouvement, à l'exception d'un geste parasite dont il ne semblait avoir conscience, car de temps à autres, il rebondissait d'un pied à l'autre. L'espace d'un instant, Levi aurait voulu que l'aube soit déjà là. Que des nuances douces et écœurantes se mêlent dans le ciel, au-dessus d'une ville endormie dont il ne restait plus que des souffles apaisés. Mais la nuit venait à peine de commencer, et il se retrouvait sans cesse face à une déception que son cœur, aussi irrité fut-il, ne parvenait pas à ignorer.

"J'en étais sûr," lâcha le garçon, et pendant une seconde, Levi dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui reprocher d'évoquer cette nuit solitaire avec autant d'enthousiasme. Puis il se pencha sur ses mots et lorsqu'il voulut lui demander comment il en avait été si certain, une fois de plus, il se retint. "Vous n'avez pas l'air d'un type qui perd son temps à attendre."

C'était juste. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de lui donner raison. Alors, par pure fierté, Levi se redressa sur son siège et lui offrit un soupir exagéré. Il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'il était temps qu'il parte, qu'il se taise, qu'il oublie ce qu'il venait de voir; ou justement, de ne pas voir. Le fantôme que Levi attendait n'arriverait pas, c'était clair, désormais. Mais ça ne le concernait pas.

Un instant, Levi se posa d'autres questions au sujet de la voix, vibrante d'énergie, qui n'avait pas de visage. Est-ce que lui aussi avait été déçu et vengeait sa colère refoulée sur les sucreries qui, en passant, étaient une totale arnaque ? C'est vrai, après tout, ces types profitaient de leur faim et de leur soif, ou plutôt de leur solitude et de leur amertume, pour leur voler de l'argent que quelques gorgées ne méritaient pas, aussi sucrées soient-elles. Et qu'en était-il de lui, s'il n'attendait personne ? Pourquoi restait-il ici à errer comme un spectre oublié ? Peut-être que Levi était devenu fou en cours de route. Peut-être que cet inconnu, lui aussi, était un fantôme. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures, et chaque minute menaçait de l'emporter dans un tourbillon de sommeil, alors que son subconscient lui projette une vision imaginaire, il n'y avait rien de plus plausible.

"Oh, fais chier," grogna le jeune à voix basse, mais le silence était trop vaste pour que Levi ne l'entende pas. Il était à quelques mètres à peine, et comparée au reste de l'aéroport, somptueux jusque dans les moindres détails, des immenses palmiers plantés en plein milieu du Hall en passant par les installations coûteuses dernier cri, cette salle était plutôt petite et intime. Il était difficile de ne pas déchiffrer les quelques murmures que le calme de la nuit s'autorisait.

Nerveux, le type pivota légèrement, et sous des mèches brunes furieuses, Levi distingua un semblant de visage. Levi lui aurait bien sèchement conseillé de se débarrasser de ces cheveux sauvages, mais l'orgueil lui ôtait les mots de la bouche, et il était de toute manière trop occuper à ravaler sa rancune pour en avoir quelque chose à faire.

Au bout d'une minute, pourtant, Levi commença à lui jeter des regards en coin. Il ne l'épiait pas, non, il voulait simplement s'assurer que le bruit étouffé qui lui provenait cesserait bientôt, et que, de même, la présence indésirable de ce garçon disparaîtrait dans la foulée. Mais il semblait concentré, ses mèches couvrant toujours une bonne partie de son visage alors qu'il se penchait en direction de son porte-feuille, à la recherche d'une pièce solitaire qu'il ne trouvait visiblement pas. Pendant quelques secondes, Levi fronça les sourcils et l'observa sans rien faire. Sans rien dire.

Il y avait quelque chose de vivant chez l'inconnu qui l'irritait profondément. Peut-être parce qu'il trouvait injuste qu'un idiot comme lui ait droit à une telle innocence alors que lui devait traîner derrière lui le poids de tous ses regrets. Il savait qu'il n'avait jamais été le genre de type à gagner au loto. La chance, où qu'elle soit, n'avait jamais pris la peine de s'arrêter lorsqu'il était dans les parages. Il avait grandi dans une maison silencieuse, encadré tristement par deux parents aux yeux éteints, un père déçu et une mère faible; puis il avait grandi en apprenant à se battre, à voler, à provoquer pour gagner sa place. Il revenait chez lui avec des ecchymoses qu'il cachait sous ses vêtements abîmés, il repartait le matin avec l'intention de revenir une heure plus tard quand ses parents seraient partis travailler. Il n'était pas bête, disaient-ils tous, professeurs, directeurs, psychologues, peu importe. Ils disaient tous la même chose. Le problème n'était pas dans ses capacités; mais dans sa volonté. Ensuite, il avait dû s'en sortir avec un semblant de diplôme, trop maigre pour la société, trop léger pour les convenances sociales, et avait rebondi d'un job à l'autre, avec la certitude qu'il ne trouverait jamais sa place. Et quand il parvenait enfin à entrevoir quelque avenir plaisant avec la seule fille qu'il avait jamais aimée, tout s'écroulait à nouveau.

Bordel, il aurait dû s'en douter.

"Tiens," balança-t-il d'une voix traînante et, au même moment, un tintement métallique résonna près de lui. L'espace d'une seconde, le jeune se retourna dans sa direction, mais il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il distingue quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'une bouche légèrement entrouverte, autant de confusion que de gêne. Tant mieux.

"Merci," répondit-il en chantonnant presque, et Levi regretta déjà de lui avoir lancé de la monnaie.

Le type se pencha, attrapa la pièce et la fourra dans la fente de la machine. Il hésita encore, juste un peu, mais avant que Levi ne puisse le railler, il pressa son index sur les touches et quelque chose tomba. Silencieusement, Levi l'observa se pencher à nouveau pour glisser sa main droite dans le compartiment de réception. Il savait qu'il aurait dû détourner les yeux aussitôt, couper court à la curiosité naissante qu'il aurait tant voulu repousser, mais c'était plus fort que lui, et il s'attarda quelques secondes de plus pour examiner avec attention ce que l'inconnu avait décidé d'acheter. Mais au lieu de trouver un soda trop sucré ou il ne savait quelle connerie, il reconnut la silhouette familière d'une canette de bière. Peut-être que le gamin n'était pas aussi idiot qu'il en avait l'air, finalement.

Brièvement, Levi hésita à aller s'en acheter une, lui aussi, mais il était dans l'incapacité d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Parler même semblait être un effort trop immense. De toute manière, il n'eut pas le temps d'hésiter davantage, car un poids s'écrasa à sa droite, du côté de l'énorme baie vitrée derrière laquelle la plupart des avions étaient maintenant vides et inanimés.

Le regard vide, il tourna la tête dans sa direction, et la soudaine proximité de leurs corps lui permit de capturer quelques détails qui lui avaient échappé; sa peau tannée, bien moins monotone que la sienne, pâle et cadavérique; ses yeux incroyablement vivants et alertes, et d'une couleur qu'il supposa être du vert dans la presque-pénombre de la salle. Sa chevelure n'était pas aussi sombre qu'il s'était imaginé, elle était plus sombre que sa peau mais restait dans des teintes brunes, et Levi réalisa à quel point le contraste de sa propre peau blanche avec ses cheveux ébènes était frappant. Deux écouteurs pendaient de son sweat-shirt, d'un bleu fade, et Levi s'autorisa l'espoir naïf de le voir les remettre, mais il n'en fit rien. Sans ciller, deux yeux verts étaient posés sur lui. Agaçant.

Pourquoi ne s'en allait-il pas ? Clairement, les prochains avions n'étaient pas pour tout de suite, et il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un prêt à partir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Il y avait simplement quelque chose chez ces gens-là, ceux qui s'en vont, peut-être une pointe de regret ou l'angoisse de l'inconnu, de l'avenir encore inexploré, que ce garçon n'avait pas. De toute évidence, il ne travaillait pas ici - quel âge avait-il seulement, dix-sept ans ? - et il avait posé un sac à dos à ses pieds. Du coin de l'œil, Levi prit note d'une valise, sûrement à lui, échouée aux côtés du distributeur.

"Tu n'as pas peur qu'on te la vole ?" demanda Levi d'une voix agacée, et il retint in extremis un nouveau soupir.

L'inconnu sembla chercher de quoi il parlait, car ses sourcils se froncèrent dans une expression concentrée et quand, finalement, il sembla comprendre, son visage s'éclaira à nouveau. Quel specimen.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on en ferait ? À moins qu'ils cherchent un paquet de chocolats fondus et des chips écrasées."

"Répugnant."

Levi fixa devant lui, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et il sentit le regard de l'adolescent s'attarder sur lui à son tour. Aujourd'hui était censé être un nouveau part, le premier jour du reste de sa vie, comme il s'était surpris à l'appeler. Un nouveau 'demain', sans qu'il ne se réveille avec de la tristesse plein les yeux et des regrets bloqués dans la gorge. Il s'était revêtu de quelque chose d'un peu moins triste pour l'occasion. Un pantalon de costume bleu marine qui, il devait bien l'avouer, lui allait plutôt bien; ainsi qu'une chemise blanche et impeccable, qui, sous la chaleur et l'anxiété, lui collait désagréablement à la peau. Il avait dénoué sa cravate une heure auparavant, quand il avait commencé à comprendre qu'il allait falloir privilégier le confort à l'élégance dans des circonstances pareilles. Et puisqu'elle n'était toujours pas là, il avait déboutonné le haut de sa chemise pour laisser l'air conditionné caresser son cou, et il avait retroussé ses manches jusqu'à ses coudes. De temps à autres, les muscles de ses avant-bras se crispaient nerveusement, et l'idée que le gamin s'en rende compte l'irrita davantage.

"Je m'appelle Eren."

Bien. D'accord. Qu'allait-il faire de ça ? Pas grand chose, sûrement. Alors quand Levi croisa ses yeux à nouveau, et soutint son regard patient, il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. La politesse n'avait jamais été son fort, même s'il ne manquait pas de respect, au fond. Il aimait la vie; il n'aimait simplement pas les gens. Et il n'allait pas se forcer à se montrer amical et avenant envers un gamin perdu qui, pour une raison qui lui échappait, avait trouvé judicieux de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Une minute s'écoula et il pouvait encore deviner la détermination des deux prunelles posées sur lui. S'il lui reprochait d'être idiot et ignorant, au moins, il lui reconnaissait bien le fait d'avoir du cran. Du moins, plus que les autres.

"J'suis désolé, en passant." Levi lui accorda un bref regard, mais avant qu'il ne se décide à détourner les yeux une fois de plus, l'adolescent poursuivit. "Pour, vous savez, votre femme."

"Ce n'est pas ma femme."

Étrangement, Levi s'était senti obligé de le préciser. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais supporté cette pratique. C'était fait pour les gens naïfs et pour les imbéciles; ceux qui pensaient que l'avenir ne réservait que des bonnes choses, et que d'une manière ou d'une autre, l'amour, qu'ils pensaient puissant, s'en sortirait indemne.

Connerie.

Rien ne dure. Surtout pas l'amour. Voir tous ces couples divorcer autour de lui était une raison suffisante pour lui donner raison. Il s'était trompé sur sa relation amoureuse autant qu'eux s'étaient trompés dans leur mariage, et punis étaient les fous. Fous comme lui.

"Ah, fiancée alors ?" Levi ne répondit pas, et le type s'éclaircit la gorge. "Vous allez rester là longtemps ?"

Piqué au vif, Levi se brusqua derechef.

"Je te retourne la question, gamin."

"Eh bien, puisque je viens d'arriver, je suppose que oui."

Il sourit comme si de rien n'était et Levi n'en crut pas ses yeux. Venait-il sérieusement d'essuyer son sarcasme acide pour lui répondre d'un ton léger ? Mais au-delà de ça, il y avait ses mots. Que voulait-il dire ? Parlait-il de sa présence à ses côtés ou de sa présence ici tout court ? Il n'eut cependant pas besoin de poser la question, car il continuait déjà.

"Parfois il faut savoir aller de l'avant, alors j'ai décidé de prendre mon courage à deux mains, de faire mes valises et d'aller voir... d'autres horizons."

Quel fou. Il s'était rendu ici, à Singapour, sans l'ombre d'un projet. Il allait sûrement être hébergé par des amis, ou peu importe qui; mais le fait était là. Il avait réussi à faire ce que Levi s'était apprêté à faire quelques heures plus tôt, à la différence qu'il y était parvenu. L'envie coulait dans ses veines comme un poison et il détourna les yeux en sentant la colère revenir au galop. Comment Petra avait-elle pu ?

Il entendit le garçon ouvrir la canette et en boire une gorgée, et quand le silence revint, il sut que quelque chose clochait. Un regard en coin et il remarqua qu'il lui tendait la canette, et après quelques secondes à fixer la boisson sans trop savoir quoi faire, Levi décida de laisser tomber son masque de raison.

Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour du métal froid et il effleura la main de l'inconnu au passage. Il se figea, comme réveillé, et le gamin lui sourit en retour. Précautionneusement, il porta la canette à ses lèvres et s'autorisa à fermer les paupières quand il reconnut le goût amer de la bière. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

"Vous savez, si elle n'est pas venue, c'est sûrement qu'elle n'en vaut pas la peine."

Bordel, de quoi parlait-il ? Il ne le connaissait que depuis dix minutes.

"Et puis, vous savez ce qu'on dit (même si j'ai toujours soutenu que c'était profondément stupide) : une de perdue, dix de retrouvées."

Levi commençait à avoir sommeil et écouter ce gamin - Eren - commençait à devenir tout aussi difficile que de garder les yeux ouverts. Il lui tardait de rentrer chez lui retrouver le silence confortable de son appartement, ôter la photo de Petra de la porte de son frigo et s'allonger sur son sofa pour fixer le plafond avant de lâcher prise.

"Je vous comprends. Mikasa n'arrête pas de dire que je suis encore trop idiot et trop jeune pour comprendre, mais c'est des conneries." Eren sourit pour lui-même et haussa les épaules. "Je viens d'avoir dix-neuf ans, après tout. Et j'ai un job." Il fit une pause, s'arrêta de sourire, et ses sourcils bruns se froncèrent en signe de réflexion intense. "Enfin, j'avais. J'ai démissionné avant de partir."

Il regarda Levi, le visage presque aussi inexpressif que lui, et ce fut au tour de Levi de froncer les sourcils. C'était quoi son problème ?

"Vous savez comment j'ai su que vous attendiez quelqu'un ? Vous n'arrêtiez pas de regarder autour de vous, avec cet air d'ennui, et pourtant comme si vous vous autorisiez quand même à espérer quelque chose. Qu'elle apparaisse, j'imagine. Vos pieds tapaient nerveusement contre le sol, mais jamais les deux en même temps; l'un, puis une minute plus tard, l'autre. Et vous n'avez pas touché à vos affaires comme si vous étiez prêt à vous en aller à la moindre seconde, alors que tout le monde ici semble avoir pris ses aises. Moi-même je pense rester dormir ici pour la nuit et profiter des cochonneries." Sur ce, il pointa du doigt le distributeur derrière Levi, et il l'imagina sans mal commander une vingtaine de friandises avec un putain de billet de 20 dont il aurait demandé la monnaie à tout le monde. "En tout cas, vous avez le visage de quelqu'un qui s'accroche. Si vous voulez mon avis, vous devriez peu-"

"Hey, le miston, arrête ça, tu veux ? Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais arrête ça tout de suite. Retourne voir ta famille et fiche-moi la paix."

Immédiatement, quelque chose s'assombrit sur son visage, et Levi sentit son coeur se serrer alors que ses propres traits se crispaient sous la fureur. Quel idiot il était. Il venait probablement de faire une connerie, à en juger par la lueur maintenant inexistante qui manquait dans ses yeux. Mais la fierté était comme la chaîne d'un prisonnier, et l'empêchait de s'accorder un semblant d'humilité. Bordel.

Eren détourna les yeux, vivement. Il fixa ses mains tandis qu'il jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, puis regarda le vide devant lui, là où des dizaines de personnes étaient censées être assises, mais au lieu de ça, laissaient leur place à des fantômes silencieux.

_Désolé_, hurlait sa chair, mais il ne parvint pas à séparer ses lèvres si fermement scellées.

Puis, sans prévenir, Eren se tourna vers lui et esquissa un triste sourire.

"C'est pas grave." Levi fronça les sourcils. Venait-il de le pardonner sans qu'il n'ait fait d'excuses ? Soit ce gosse était incroyablement arrogant, soit il avait lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert; et aucune des deux hypothèses ne semblait préférable. "C'était l'idée d'Armin, de partir. Il a dit que j'avais besoin de... comment on dit ?" Il rit doucement, et Levi n'osa pas détourner les yeux, fasciné par la mélancolie presque refoulée qui perçait dans sa voix. Il avait soif de vie, soif de rire. À ses côtés, Levi était faible. "Tourner la page."

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et Levi perdit son souffle. Il voulut lui répondre, mais que lui dire ? _Tu veux en parler ? _Connerie. Il n'aurait même pas posé cette question à sa propre soeur; et Dieu savait qu'il n'en avait pas. Dans le silence, il réfléchit à toute allure. Farlan, Isabel, qu'auraient-ils fait ? Inutile de songer à Petra. Petra ne faisait plus partie du présent, et de l'avenir, encore moins. Elle n'était plus qu'un sourire figé dans son passé, un rire dont il oublierait vite le son, deux yeux tout aussi vivants que ceux d'Eren qu'il allait devoir se forcer à ignorer. Il hésita à lui demander qui était Armin, mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir l'entendre parler de sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas être certain de ne pas se perdre dans ses propres souvenirs.

Alors, il resta lui même et brisa le contact visuel pour boire une gorgée de la cannette d'Eren. Le goût familier de la bière glissa dans sa gorge et une seconde plus tard, il prit une grande inspiration.

"Tu as mal choisi ta destination."

Un silence suivit. Puis Eren répondit, étonnamment sérieux.

"Il me semble que vous aussi."

Les mots magiques étaient prononcés et tout en fronçant les sourcils, Levi l'observa froidement. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce gosse. Il était définitivement déstabilisant, et il ne savait vraiment pas qui être en face de lui. Le type qu'il était, le type qu'il aurait aimé être, le temps qu'on attendait qu'il soit. Mais il n'y avait qu'une réponse, et elle était la bonne: juste lui-même. Parce que pour une raison obscure, qui lui échappait totalement, Eren ne semblait pas voir ses défauts comme une barrière, mais comme une raison d'aller plus loin.

Il y avait quelque chose de singulièrement honnête dans ces yeux. Et, fatalement, il se surprit à préférer sa compagnie au silence qu'avait laissé Petra derrière elle.

Levi soupira. C'était officiel, il y avait chez Eren une chose qu'il trouvait pour la première fois, et autant qu'il la trouvait irritante, il était impatient de la voir briller dans ses yeux une nouvelle fois. Il s'autorisa à le regarder sans rien répondre, non parce qu'il n'avait rien à répondre mais parce qu'il n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Un coup à sa montre; minuit passé d'une bonne demie heure. Quel crétin.

De sa main libre, il s'essuya le front, geste autant nerveux que fatigué. Il ne s'apprêtait pas à croire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais d'une certaine façon, ça lui semblait être une bonne manière de s'occuper l'esprit. Il savait ce qui finirait pas se passer s'il rentrait chez lui ainsi, seul, dénué de vie. Et après tout, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire; et le temps qu'Eren lui faisait perdre était du temps que Petra lui avait volé.

Alors...

"Tu vas quelque part ?"

Il croisa ses prunelles à nouveau, et cette fois-ci, quelque chose vibra en lui. Puis Eren sourit, et il sut à la lueur imprudente qui brillait dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait peut-être pas encore tout perdu.

Ce n'était pas du tout ce que Levi avait prévu. Mais après tout, c'était peut-être ça la signification d'un _nouveau départ._

Et aujourd'hui était le premier jour du reste de sa vie.


End file.
